


Fireworks

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and George give their loved ones a colorful aerial show.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Fireworks

Hermione lay back, resting on her elbows, on the quilt Molly had gifted her a few birthdays back. The cotton fabric was soft under her fingers from years of use and love.

She tilted her chin up. Above her, the stars quietly twinkled in the ink black sky. Then, a loud crack rent the air, and the sky exploded with color. The twins had really outdone themselves this year.

Speaking of twins, hers was suddenly nestling in next to her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping George?”

“He can manage without me for a bit,” Fred replied and kissed her.


End file.
